Sherlock Holmes en 10 leçons
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Mycroft propose un défi à son frère afin de déterminer une bonne fois pour toute lequel des deux, est le plus intelligent.
1. 1ère Leçon

L'ensemble des défis de cette fanfiction sont issus de **la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

 **Défi des 10 leçons** : 10 leçons pour apprendre à connaitre Sherlock Holmes + Intégrer une enquête par chapitre.

 **Défi porté disparu :** Mycroft se retrouve majordome de Sherlock ( condition non permanente) sous forme d'un OS ou de drabble

 **Livre challenge** : Introduire dans une fanfiction "Ce n'est pas le moment" extrait du Da Vinci Code.

 **Ecrire avec un OC :** Megan Newton

* * *

 **1ère Leçon :** Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes passent leur temps a se chamailler.

* * *

John tentait de lire son journal mais c'était peine perdu…

Mycroft et Sherlock s'étaient lancés dans un énième concours « qui est le plus intelligent »

Ils avaient le foulard oublié d'une cliente, qu'ils se passaient, tout en énumérant l'ensemble des caractéristiques de sa triste propriétaire.

John soupira, laissa tomber son journal, et rattrapa le foulard au vol.

\- ça suffit ! Allez jouer ailleurs !

Sherlock pouffa.

\- **Ce n'est pas le moment** de nous interrompre, je suis en train de démontrer à mon frère que c'est un idiot ! Lâcha-t-il insolent.

Le médecin réfléchit rapidement.

\- Mycroft pourquoi ne pas plutôt lui soumettre l'affaire la plus complexe que vous ayez eut à résoudre ? Si Sherlock trouve la solution, alors nous pourrons reconsidérer la question.

Mycroft regarda John, réfléchissant sérieusement à la proposition.

\- Soit, …. Mais une seule enquête voilà qui est ridicule ! Tu en auras 10. Je te donne un jour par enquête, si tu parviens à toute les résoudre alors je conviendrais que tu es aussi intelligent que moi.

\- Plus intelligent !

\- Aussi intelligent, réitéra Mycroft

Sherlock plissa les yeux.

\- Très bien, mais je veux autre chose ! Tu seras mon esclave pendant 10 jours !

Mycroft lui lança immédiatement un regard glacial.

\- Très bien ! Mais quand tu échoueras c'est toi qui seras mon esclave !

A peine une heure plus tard, le dossier leur parvint.

John, qui avait enfin put terminer et son journal et son thé, s'intéressa lui aussi à l'enveloppe.

Elle contenait tout un tas de photo, sur l'enveloppe? Mycroft avait simplement écrit « Le cas Newton »

Percevant l'intérêt de son colocataire, Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils en demandant :

\- John, tu veux rabaisser l'égo surdimensionné de Mycroft ?

\- pas sûr, ça risque de gonfler TON égo-surdimensionné…

\- Oh aller tu en meurs d'envie !

D'un sourire John céda.

\- J'appelle Lestrade.

Sherlock lui accrochait chacune des photos sur le mur de l'appartement.

Songeur, debout sur le canapé, il commença alors à reconstituer les faits.

\- Lestrade passera nous déposer le dossier.

Le médecin se plaça à côté de Sherlock.

10 minutes plus tard, Gregory Lestrade apporta les pièces à conviction et le dossier.

\- Et bien je vois que vous vous amusez comme des fous ici…

John soupira en remerciant le DI qui quittait l'appartement.

Il consulta ensuite la fiche d'identité de la victime.

\- **Megan Newton** , naît le **25 Janvier en 1947**. Elle vivait à **Milton,** **96 South Western Terrace.**

\- Cause du décès ?

\- Embolie pulmonaire. Ces médicaments pour la tension ont été remplacés par de l'œstrogène.

\- Entourage ? Suspect ?

\- Non, personne mais selon le médecin, elle était paranoïaque. Megan croyait être surveillée.

Sherlock lui désigna une voiture rouge garée devant la maison.

\- C'est la sienne ?

\- Oui, une **Volvo 460 de 1992**

\- Elle mesurait combien ?

John fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- **1 mètre 54.**

\- Le siège conducteur est trop reculé.


	2. 2ème Leçon

**Ecrire avec un OS** : Kiera Bolton

 **Meurtre inhabituel** : Un couteau à papier

* * *

 **2ème leçon :** Sherlock est incapable de retenir le prénom de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

* * *

\- Docteur Watson

John sursauta en découvrant Mycroft sur le perron.

\- Ton affaire s'est révélée décevante mon cher frère…lâcha Sherlock

Mycroft sourit et lui tendit le nouveau dossier.

\- Je vous laisse, je dois diner avec le premier ministre français.

Lestrade apparu.

\- Parfait Gavin juste à temps…

\- Grégory corrigea t-il.

\- Un café ? proposa John.

\- Oui merci !

Le vétéran disparu dans la cuisine. L 'inspecteur s'installa.

\- Je vous déconseille de la revoir, lâcha Sherlock.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock détailla Lestrade.

\- La femme avec qui vous avez couché !

Lestrade le dévisagea.

\- Mais comment vous…

Sherlock soupira ennuyé.

\- Oh je vous en pris…

John revint, tendant une tasse à Grégory.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main…

\- Oui !

\- Non !

Le vétéran lança un regard noir au détective.

\- Avec plaisir Gregory !

\- **Kiera Bolton** , **42 ans** , nait le **7 Mars 1975.** Elle vivait à **Dunure Mains** au **27 Petworth Rd.** Elle a était retrouvé morte sur son lieu de travail, **l'entreprise Waccamaw pottery. C'était la DRH** entama Gregory

\- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Elle avait une **Suzuki XL7 2008** qui a disparu.

\- On l'aurait tué pour ça ? Rétorqua John.

\- Certain tuerait pour 10 livres, lâcha Lestrade.

\- L'arme ?

\- Un **couteau à papier,** répondit John.

\- En tant que DRH, elle s'est peut-être mit à dos l'un des anciens salariés… Supposa Gregory.

\- Merci Gauvain… Pour cette hypothèse inutile.

\- C'est Gregory !

Sherlock poursuivit.

\- Ce n'est pas un acte de colère, il n'y a qu'un seul coup. C'est méthodique, froid…ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

\- Tu penses que les deux meurtres sont liés ? Proposa John.

\- Je pense que les 10 seront liés. Ces affaires sont insignifiantes, mais si tu les rassemble…C'est un dossier digne de Mycroft !

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un lien entre les victimes, lâcha l'inspecteur.

\- Très juste Grégoire !

\- Classe sociale différente, et elles vivent à plus de 500 km l'une de l'autre, engagea Gregory, ne prenant plus la peine de reprendre Sherlock.

\- Tranche d'âge différente poursuivit John.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre le troisième dossier ?

Gregory pencha la tête.

\- J'ai conscience que vous avez presque tout le temps raison Sherlock, mais là c'est difficile à avaler…

\- Votre façon de raisonner Garett est celle d'un policier…

Le téléphone de l'inspecteur sonna, il quitta la pièce pour répondre.

John fusilla Sherlock du regard.

\- il s'appelle Gregory !

\- Oui je sais et alors ?

John se retient de l'étrangler.

\- Alors pour l'amour du ciel, appelle le Gregory !

L'inspecteur réapparu.

\- Je dois partir

\- Un meurtre ? demanda immédiatement Sherlock.

\- Un suicide…

\- J'espère que vous réussirez votre pari Sherlock…

\- C'est une évidence, Ga….Inspecteur Lestrade se rattrapa Sherlock.

John raccompagna Grégory jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Vous pensez qu'un jour il y arrivera ? demanda t-il en souriant.

Le vétéran secoua la tête exaspéré.


	3. 3ème Leçon

**Ecrire un OC » :** Chloé Davidson

 **Phrase en tout genre :** « Oh la vraie vie »

* * *

 ** **3** **ème** **Leçon :**** Sherlock a des problèmes d'addiction.

* * *

\- Mon frère ! Ce manipulateur !

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Combien de patch ?

\- quelques un…

\- Sherlock…

Mycroft apparu, fatigué.

\- Enfin ! Lâcha Sherlock.

Il lui prit le dossier des mains.

John lui tendit une tasse de café.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Ce que nous, pauvres mortels, nous buvons après une nuit difficile

Il refusa.

\- Hier j'ai empêché une troisième guerre mondiale…

\- **Oh la vraie vie** et ses problèmes…

Dédaigneux, Mycroft quitta l'appartement.

John reprit son journal. Le suicide évoqué par Lestrade, faisait les gros titres. Une certaine **Chloe Davidson** s'était jeté du Millenium bridge.

Ce nom…

Molly Hooper apparue toute échevelée, John se rappela aussitôt

\- Oh, c'était votre amie !

\- Elle ne s'est pas suicidée ! Contra Molly.

Il entraina la pathologiste dans son fauteuil.

\- Doucement, explique-nous

\- Chloé était joyeuse et optimiste !

Sherlock pouffa

\- Elle s'achète une **mercedes- benz E** , et 2 heures plus tard elle se jette d'un pont ?! Rétorqua Molly

\- Calme-toi, on va…

Avant que John ne finisse sa phrase Lestrade arriva.

Molly le fusilla du regard.

\- Voilà pour votre affaire.

\- les deux cartons ?

Il regarda Molly

\- Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez là, j'ai apporté le dossier concernant votre amie.

Il posa l'ensemble et John raccompagna Lestrade

En revenant il vit Molly gifler Sherlock

\- Retirez ça !

\- ça m'aide à réfléchir !

Une deuxième gifle claqua

Cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile !

\- Je vais prendre une douche annonça Sherlock claquant derrière lui la porte.

\- Attendez, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidez

\- S'il ne le fait pas je le ferais intervint John

Molly quitta l'appartement après lui avoir donné les rapports légistes demandés par Sherlock

\- Sort de là ! Tu as déjà prit une douche ce matin !

Sherlock ouvrit la porte

\- Tu as les rapports ?

John les écarta pour lui tendre un autre dossier.

\- Tu es le grand Sherlock Holmes n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils

\- Alors tu va résoudre deux enquêtes aujourd'hui, et tu va commencer par Chloe Davidson

Sherlock plissa les yeux avant de prendre le dossier qu'il survole rapidement.

\- Suicide, aucune blessure défensive ou marque de détention

\- on en parle de ton saut de l'ange ? demanda John acerbe.

\- Il n'y a aucun mobile … Attend, elle a **46 ans** ?!

\- Euh…oui

\- Comment elles se sont rencontrées ?

\- quelle importance ?

Sherlock attrapa son manteau et disparu

Le troisième cas n'aida pas John pour trouver un point commun. Sherlock revint moins d'une heure plus tard. - Alors ? demanda John. - Suicide. - La nouvelle voiture… Chloé revendait des médicaments obtenus quand elle rendait « visite » à Molly

Sherlock lui tend le journal. A côté de la première page il y avait un plus petit article sur la mort par overdose d'une jeune toxicomane de 16 ans.


	4. 4ème leçon

**Défi « écrire un OC » :** George Nolan

 **Meurtre inhabituel :** lampe + aiguille à tricoter

* * *

Petite mention spéciale à Starck29 qui a eut la gentillesse de vérifier que mes raisonnements tordues ne l'étaient pas trop :3

* * *

 **4** **ème** **Leçon :** Sherlock a besoin de travailler en duo pour canaliser ses pensées.

* * *

\- Sherlock ? A qui tu parlais ?

Le détective relève les yeux vers John

\- Et bien à toi !

\- Je suis partie il y a plus d'une heure !

John secoua la tête

\- et bien remarque, je suis content que tu t'entraine pour mon départ…

\- Ton départ ? John soupira excédé.

\- Mon week-end avec Mary …

Il retira son écharpe et son manteau

\- Et que fais-tu du pari ? Tenta Sherlock.

John leva la main

\- Tu auras l'assistante idéale !

Mycroft et Molly apparurent sur le palier.

L'aîné des Holmes tendit deux dossiers

\- Tiens voilà ton enquête du jour !

Sherlock l'ignora alors qu'il repartait.

Molly rejoint John dans la cuisine.

\- Tu penses pouvoir le supporter deux jours ?

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Pars sereinement.

\- Merci Molly.

Après le départ de John, Molly s'installa dans le fauteuil de ce dernier avec le thé et appela Lestrade.

\- Lestrade est occupé, je vais passer au poste

\- Je vous accompagne !

Au poste de police, c'était l'effervescence.

En les voyant entrer, l'inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

\- Changement de partenaire Sherlock ? Lestrade tendit à la pathologiste un carton

\- Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé concernant Une fois revenu à l'appartement, ils se mirent au travail.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris pour l'instant vous pensez que l'ensemble des enquêtes que Mycroft vous donne sont liés

\- C'est une certitude !

\- Donc on cherche un point commun avec nos deux nouvelles victimes.

\- Qui sont nos nouvelles victimes ?

\- Danielle Watts 62 ans chroniqueuse, et George Nolan, **53 ans, analyste marketing,** morts tous deux chez lui à **Milebush.**

\- Comment il les a tué ?

\- **George Nolan a était frapper à l'arrière du crane par une lampe. Il a perdu connaissance et a fait une hémorragie. Pour Danielle Watts, il lui a planté une…aiguille a tricoter dans la gorge, elle a agonisé de longue heure avant de mourir.** On dirait que notre tueur a était prit au dépourvu…

Sherlock se releva pour se poster en face des nouvelles photos et secoua la tête

\- Non il les surveillait !

\- Pourtant il a utilisé des objets qu'il avait sous la main comme arme du crime. Le mode opératoire n'est plus très méthodique…

\- Bien au contraire !

\- Et si nous réfléchissions autrement ? proposa soudain Molly après un long silence.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune femme.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Au lieu de chercher le point commun, pourquoi ne pas chercher une différence

\- Molly Hooper vous êtes brillante ! reprit le détective.

Molly le regarda sans comprendre.

Sherlock la pointa du doigt.

\- Megan Newton était **verseau**. Kiera est née début Mars, elle était **poisson.** Declan est **bélier,** Danielle est taureau **,** et George **gémeaux.**

\- Sur un panel de 5 victimes, on a 5 signes astrologiques différents

\- et il les tue dans l'ordre chronologique de leurs naissances.


	5. 5ème leçon

**Ecrire un OC :** Isaac Archer

 **Meurtre inhabituel :** Pot de fleur

* * *

 **5** **ème** **Leçon :** Molly est amoureuse de Sherlock

* * *

Le soir venu, Molly leva les yeux vers Sherlock Holmes.

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi …Je vais y aller.

\- Prenez la chambre de John.

\- Non, je vais rentrer.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi !

Molly manqua de percuter Madame Hudson.

\- Oh ne me dîtes pas que vous partez, par cette tempête !

La pathologiste et Sherlock écartèrent les rideaux pour voir le chaos régnant dehors.

\- Je vais prendre la chambre de John si ça ne vous gêne pas…murmura t'elle pitoyablement.

\- Nullement répondit Sherlock moqueur.

\- Je vous ai préparé de quoi manger tous les deux ! Lâcha madame Hudson.

\- Merveilleux, lâcha la pathologiste ironique, une fois la logeuse partie.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours voulu ? Taquina Sherlock

\- Votre frère ne vous a pas encore déposé le nouveau dossier ? Tenta Molly pour changer, certes pas très subtilement, de sujet.

\- Même le gouvernement britannique ne peut combattre les lois de la nature…

Cette phrase à peine prononcée et une sonnerie retentis dans l'appartement, suivit des bruits de claquement caractéristique du faxe.

\- Vous disiez ?

Sherlock récupéra les photos reçues.

\- Vous pensez que Lestrade pourrait….

Un nouveau bip les interrompit.

Cette fois, c'était le dossier complet de la police sur le meurtre.

\- Notre nouvelle victime s'appelle **Isaac Archer, 44 ans, née le 12 juillet 1973**

\- Il est donc **cancer** , notre théorie semble toujours correcte pour l'instant.

Sherlock hocha la tête et poursuivit sa lecture

\- Il vivait à **Cockenzie And Port Seton sur Foregate Street.** Il était **expéditeur** pour l'entreprise **Pro Star** **Garden Management**

\- J'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part…intervient Molly Sherlock la regarda prendre l'ordinateur à côté d'elle.

\- Oui voilà, l'entreprise PSGM détient des parts dans l'ensemble des autres entreprises respectifs de nos victimes. Peut-être que c'est sa façon de trouver ses cibles ? On recherche peut-être quelqu'un qui travaille dans la finance ?

\- Comment est-il mort ?

 **\- Un violent coup porté à l'arrière de la tête. La terre et les débris retrouvé dans ses cheveux nous indiquent que le tueur l'a frappé de dos avec le pot de fleur, retrouvé à ses pieds. La police a prélevé du sang sur l'un des débris du pot. Il n'appartenait pas à notre victime mais ils n'ont trouvé aucune concordance dans leur base de donné.**

\- Notre tueur n'était de toute façon pas fiché…c'est évident !

\- Il n'y avait aucun témoin, aucun mobile, ni aucun suspect, l'enquête a était classée 1 mois plus tard.

\- La police n'a pas les ressources suffisantes pour s'attarder sur une affaire.

\- Un pot de fleur… Si c'est prémédité, notre tueur n'a aucun respect pour ses victimes. Une lampe, des pilules, une aiguille à tricoter et maintenant un pot de fleur, c'est comme s'il considérait ces meurtre comme une simple tache à effectuer au plus vite et tant pis si c'est bâclé

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison !


	6. 6ème Leçon

**Ecrire un OC :** Megan Parkin / Noah Harvey

 **Meurtre inhabituel :** Téléphone / Fourchette

* * *

 **6ème Leçon :** Sherlock Holmes est un bourreau de travail.

* * *

\- DEBOUT ! Lança joyeusement Sherlock en entrant dans la chambre.

La couverture était à moitié par terre, les oreillers, était éparpillés aussi sur le sol et au milieu de ce chao, il y avait Molly.

Elle était assez ridicule dans le pyjama trop grand, prêté par Sherlock.

Il esquiva de justesse l'oreiller que Molly jeta.

\- Cette nuit, j'ai réfléchis à ce que vous avez dis hier !

\- La nuit les gens normaux dorment ! Râla aussitôt Molly en se cachant sous les couvertures. J'ai besoin au minimum d'un thé et d'une douche avant de parler de meurtre !

Il tira légèrement sur la couverture et sorti de derrière son dos une tasse de thé.

Molly se redressa mais au moment de prendre la tasse Sherlock l'écarta.

\- Il va d'abord falloir que vous vous leviez !

En râlant Molly attrapa ses affaires de la veille pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

En sortant, sa tasse de thé l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, immobile au milieu du salon. Sherlock n'avait pas menti, il avait travaillait toute la nuit, il y avait des photos partout sur les murs.

\- Allez travaillez nous reprendront ça ce soir avec notre nouvelle victime !

\- je ne dois pas travailler on est dimanche…

\- **Si une urgence, Noah Harvey, 42 ans transpercé par une fourchette à viande**

\- Quoi ?

\- **Concluez à un accident, cet idiot était complètement ivre il a simplement trébuché et s'est empalé sur la fourchette à viande dans le pot à ustensile.**

Le soir venu, ses affaires à peine posées, Sherlock interpela Molly.

\- Notre nouvelle victime **Megan Parkin, 41 ans,** elle vivait à **Innsworth,** et devinez quoi ?

\- Elle est **lion**

\- Oui, elle est nait le **8 août !** Et elle travaille pour la **Team Uno,** encore une entreprise dont la majorité des parts appartiennent à PSGM !

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

\- Cette fois ci notre tueur a prit la peine de « s'appliquer »

Molly fronça les sourcils, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur terme…

\- **Son véhicule était piégé par une bombe artisanale crée à partir d'un téléphone. Le tueur a appelé le téléphone quand Megan Parkin venait d'entrer dans sa voiture. Ça a déclenché l'explosion et au passage blessé gravement une dizaine de passants.**

Le téléphone de Molly sonna, la faisant brusquement sursauter. Elle regarda l'écran.

\- C'est John il veut savoir si nous sommes vivants et si vous n'avez pas encore mit le feu à l'appartement

\- Sa confiance en moi est touchante ! Molly sourit.

\- Vous comptez m'expliquer pour ce matin ? Vous parliez d'un faux tueur en série ?

\- Je crois que notre tueur essaye de dissimuler sa véritable cible derrière tous ces meurtres. La jeune femme le regarde stupéfaite

\- Et qui serait sa victime principale ?

\- Pour l'instant non, je pense qu'elle ne se trouve pas encore dans les victimes que nous connaissons…


	7. 7ème Leçon

**Ecrire avec un OC :** Robert Bryant

 **Meurtre inhabituel** : instrument de musique.

* * *

 **Leçon 7 :** Sherlock joue du violon.

* * *

John se cala sur son fauteuil, ce week-end avait été parfait !

Néanmoins c'était quand même toujours agréable de retrouver ses habitudes.

Il s'apprêta à boire une gorgée de café quand un œil apparu a sa surface. Il réprima un soupire, ça par contre ça ne lui avait pas manqué !

Marchant sur les photos qui s'amoncelaient sur le sol, John regagna la cuisine pour vider son tasse dans l'évier.

\- Sherlock ?

Sans surprise il n'obtint aucune réponse.

John se dirigea vers le mur des horreurs devant lequel Sherlock était scotché

\- Sherlock ! Le détective tourna la tête vers John

\- Tu es rentré ?

\- ça va faire 3 heures…

\- Ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

John secoua la tête et soupira

\- Tu te fiche complètement de la réponse, dis moi plutôt où tu en es !

\- On a trouvé le lien entre nos victimes. Elles travaillent toute où on travaillé pour une entreprise dont la majorité des parts appartiennent à l'entreprise Pro Star Garden Management. Lestrade doit m'envoyer une liste de l'ensemble des employés. Et sur 6 victimes on a 6 signes astrologiques différents.

Un froissement de papier les interrompit. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Mycroft qui regardait l'état de l'appartement avec une légère grimace d'effarement.

\- J'ai faillit attendre ! Lâcha Sherlock avec insolence en prenant le dossier du gouvernement britannique.

Il y avait avec ce dernier le dossier de la police Sherlock haussa les sourcils.

\- Je devais voir l'inspecteur Lestrade pour une affaire. J'espère que tu t'en sors Sherlock, l'issus de ce pari approche !

Après un sourire que John qualifierait de réellement effrayant, Mycroft reparti comme il était arrivé.

John prit le dossier de la police laissant les photos au détective.

\- **Robert Bryant, 28 ans, nait le 2 Septembre.**

\- C'est affreux...

\- Il est **vierge** Sherlock, toi et Molly vous aviez raison…

\- Impardonnable !

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Je viens d'admettre que tu avais raison !

Sherlock leva les yeux regardant John sans comprendre

\- Oh non je parlais de la scène du crime…

John haussa les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu trouve une scène de crime affreuse ? D'habitude tu es plutôt joyeux…

 **\- Un magnifique stradivarius utilisé comme une vulgaire arme du crime !**

John prit la photo que Sherlock regardait.

Les morceaux d'un violon complètement détruit, jonchaient l sur le sol à quelque mètre de la victime.

L'instrument avait littéralement réduit en bouillie la boite crânienne de ce pauvre Robert Bryant.

Et dire que John avait la naïveté, pendant une seconde de croire que c'était l'état de la victime que Sherlock trouvait affreux…

\- C'est un morceau de bois Sherlock, lui par contre c'était un être humain !

\- Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne connais rien John !

Le vétéran exaspéré secoua la tête. Le fax sonna.

Ils avaient reçu une dizaine de pages couvertes de noms.

\- Je sens que la soirée va être longue !


	8. 8ème leçon

**Ecrire avec un OC :** Madison Dickinson

* * *

 **Leçon 8 :** Sherlock a un véritable réseau de connaissance.

* * *

 **\- Madison Dickinson !**

Le visage ensommeillé John secoua la tête

\- Je savais que j'aurais dût rentrer avec Mary cette nuit….

\- Mycroft vient de m'envoyer notre nouvelle enquête.

Le médecin grogna

\- il me faut un café avant Sherlock

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous…Molly aussi ne voulait pas parler meurtre au réveil.

\- Tu as réveillé Molly comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr !

John le regarda avant de secouer la tête et de passer devant lui. Le vétéran se prépara un café s'assurant, cette fois, qu'aucun globe oculaire n'était en vue.

Il bailla et se tourna vers Sherlock, la tasse à la main.

\- Ok je t'écoute

\- **Madison Dickinson, 75 ans, nait en le 16 Octobre.**

\- Elle est balance et travaille pour une entreprise appartenant à PSGM

\- Elémentaire ! Elle travaille pour **Brand Names**.

\- Mouais… bailla ce dernier, buvant une gorgée de café. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part

\- Dans le journal, l'entreprise est en faillite et devine qui a tout racheté

John désigna d'un geste la liste des employés de PSGM qu'ils avaient épluchés hier

\- Oui mais notre tueur n'est pas un employé…

\- Je pense que PSGM est le mobil de notre tueur.

Le vétéran l'esprit encore embrumé parvint néanmoins à formuler une hypothèse cohérente

\- Tu pense qu'il cherche à discréditer l'entreprise ? Curieux moyen à sa place je tuerais plutôt ses hauts représentants…

\- Ce n'est pas l'entreprise en elle-même, c'est ce qui se cache derrière.

John fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête

\- Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je joue aux devinettes, encore plus avec toi, Sherlock…

\- J'ai fais jouer mon réseau pour surveiller le siège de l'entreprise

\- Ton réseau de SDF ? Ou de Junkie ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, surprit, par le ton réprobateur de John

\- Mon réseau ne se limite pas aux sans-abris et aux drogués, tu es vexant John.

Le détective lui tendit un dossier. John soupira, posa sa tasse de café et l'ouvrit. Il releva presque aussitôt les yeux vers Sherlock

\- Tu te fiche de moi ?

Sherlock satisfait de son petit effet eut un sourire

\- Non absolument pas, j'ai plus d'une dizaine de photo du même genre ! Je pense John que même toi tu peux en arriver à une conclusion évident

\- Je vais tenter de ne pas me vexer après ce que tu viens de dire… Et ta fameuse victime principale serait liée à tout ça ?

\- C'est ma victime principale John !

Le vétéran regarda à nouveau les photos

\- La dernière enquête devrait confirmer cette hypothèse, mais je peux déjà t'affirmer que cette affaire est résolue. Je vais gagner ce pari !

John demeura perplexe. Avec ces nouvelles informations il n'arrivait pas à savourer cette soit disant « victoire ». De toute évidence Sherlock ne se rendait pas compte de l'ampleur de sa découverte, mais surtout de ce que Mycroft lui avait fait découvrir !


	9. 9ème Leçon

**Ecrire avec un OS :** Yasmin Simmons

* * *

 **Leçon 9 :** Sherlock a un palais mental.

* * *

Engouffré dans son palais mental, Sherlock réfléchissait à l'ensemble des éléments concernant les enquêtes de ces derniers jours. Il avait une fois de plus eut raison.

La dernière enquête, ou plutôt la dernière victime, lui avait permit de rassembler l'ensemble des pièces du puzzle. **Yasmin Simmons** était **Sagittaire** , ce qui répondait à la dernière question de Sherlock.

Avant de récupérer les photos de son informateur, et d'avoir le dernier cas dans les mains, le détective ne comprenait pas ce que les signes du zodiaque venait faire dans cette affaire. C'était d'un banal, quand on y pensait !

Aujourd'hui le fait d'avoir 10 victimes en tout au lieu de 12, pour les 12 signes, fit apparaitre de façon flagrante la réponse. On aurait put tomber dans la facilité et se dire que par chance, Mycroft avait arrêté ce tueur avant qu'il ne termine son œuvre. Mais Sherlock n'était pas dupe ! Le nombre de victime était primordial, le tueur transmettait un message à sa cible principale. Une cible, qui, ne lui en déplaise, ne ferait pas parti de son palmarès de victimes.

Pour mettre un homme à genoux, inutile de lui briser les deux jambes, enlever lui simplement tout ce qu'il a, il s'inclinera seul devant vous.

Quand on déplacer certain élément d'une liste, alors ces même éléments pouvaient prendre un tout autre sens ! Avec les deux manquants, il était évident que les signes astrologiques des victimes n'étaient pas que des signes astrologiques mais des noms de code !

Comment avait-il finalement démêlé ce sac de nœud ? Et bien en se remémorant un détail, un détail que personne d'autre n'aurait jugé important, un détail que personne d'autre n'aurait mémorisé, et un détail que personne n'aurait su interpréter : Il n'y avait pas de photo de famille dans la maison de Megan Newton.

Cependant maintenant que l'affaire n'était plus une énigme, Sherlock s'intéressa plus au fond qu'à la forme. Cette affaire était certes complexe, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était celle là plutôt qu'une autre que Mycroft lui avait donné, et ce sans la moindre hésitation.

Il quitta son palais mental, debout sur le canapé.

John était assis sur son fauteuil.

\- Tu ne devais pas voir Mary ce soir ?

\- Ravie que tu t'en souviennes, elle est passée …

John plissa les lèvres.

\- Elle préférait que je ne te laisse pas seul.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- ça fait 2 heures 30 que tu es perdu dans ton palais mental. Si je n'étais pas là pour te faire revenir je suis certain que tu ne mangerais pas.

\- Madame Hudson m'apporterais un plateau.

\- Elle n'aime pas quand tu fais…ça ! Tu ne réagis plus et elle finit par m'appeler croyant que tu fais une attaque !

Sherlock pouffa.

\- L'affaire est finie, tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Le choix de ce dossier par Mycroft est étrange…

John sourit.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais.

\- J'ai remarqué, mais je ne comprends pas.


	10. 10ème Leçon

**10ème leçon :** Sherlock est prêt a tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime

* * *

Mycroft et Sherlock s'affrontaient du regard, dans un silence angoissant.

John avait préféré les laisser seul. L'ainé des Holmes fut le premier à parler :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tes conclusions, quoi d'autre ?

\- Pourquoi tu as choisis cette affaire Mycroft ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, transperçant son frère du regard.

\- Et bien pour commencer l'ensemble des victimes étaient des agents du MI6. Pas tous encore en fonction mais ça tu le sais mieux que moi n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft regarda la photo qu'il venait de lui tendre.

On le voyait clairement descendre de sa berline noire et se diriger vers le siège du PSGM.

\- L'entreprise PSGM est une société écran pour couvrir les activités du MI6 n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne laissa pas à Mycroft le temps de répondre, il ne le ferait de toute façon pas.

\- Le tueur a précisément choisi ses victimes parce que leur nom de code correspondait à leurs signes astrologiques. Ainsi en les tuant dans un ordre chronologique il te faisait passer un message. C'était après toi qu'il courrait ! Donc je te repose la question : Pourquoi parmi toutes tes affaires tu m'as donné celle-ci ?

Mycroft sourit

\- Si tu pose la question Sherlock ça veut dire que tu n'as pas trouvé l'identité du tueur.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec Eurus.

\- Bien au contraire.

\- Donc c'était bien elle…

Le gouvernement britannique réprima un soupire.

\- Qui d'autre ?

Sherlock baissa les yeux, il aurait presque préféré se tromper pour une fois.

\- Je t'ai confié cette enquête parce que j'avais besoin que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais.

\- Tu veux dire me cacher le fait que j'avais une sœur que tu gardais enfermée dans une prison au beau milieu de l'océan ?

\- Non plutôt que notre sœur était un réel danger pour les autres comme pour elle-même !

\- Tu espérais te faire pardonner en me montrant les horreurs qu'elle a commises ? répliqua Sherlock surprit.

\- Je suis ton frère, je te connais mieux que quiconque, et c'est pour ça que ça fait longtemps que je n'attends plus que tu me pardonne ! Je te l'ai dis ! Je voulais simplement que tu comprennes que mon geste n'a était motivé que par le désir de protéger notre famille ! Tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant !

Sherlock resta silencieux un instant. Mycroft s'attendait à une réaction violente, où bien à de l'ignorance pourtant son frère ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Je sais.

Le détective leva les yeux vers Mycroft.

\- Tu voulais juste nous protéger, et j'aurais fais pareil. Dire que le gouvernement britannique s'écroula à ce moment aurait été un doux euphémisme.

Sherlock reprit rapidement.

\- Maintenant va me faire un thé, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le pari. Pendant les 10 prochains jours, tu seras mon majordome !


End file.
